zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen of the Desert
There are a few times when I´ve wondered what it´d be like to be royalty. Ruling high and mighty, but also looking after and protecting the normal citizens of the kingdom. As a cop I´ve done quite a lot of the latter though. I had once one dream where the former happened too. Back in the ancient time, on a faraway desert was a huge palace. It was guarded by two mighty sphinx statues on its gate. Lots of guards and servants were inside the palace, all in ancient Egyptian wear. Most of the guards were my colleagues at the ZPD, with Bogo as their captain. At the largest chamber of the palace I myself sat on the throne. Wearing a huge Egyptian-styled golden crown, a bejeweled collar, a golden top with a similar skirt and cape as well as golden bracelets, I truly looked like the ancient Queens that are talked about in Sahara Square´s history. Gazelle´s tigers were there as my servants, fanning me. It was a little different with me though, since I didn´t have a pharaoh by my side to rule. However, in comparison to the previous and much harsher rulers here, I had taken steps to a better direction. No more death penalties. Better pay for workers. More support for the poorer mammals in my kingdom. No war unless other kingdoms attacked first. Wanting to make the world a better place was in my blood, and even in my dreams it showed. At the moment, I was listening to my scribe Flash´s report on supplies for building the next pyramid. Man did it take long. Night was falling, and even queens can get bored. Being a ruler wasn´t all fun and games even for me. Lots of these negotiations with my advisors seemed to happen constantly, regardless of how big or small the case was. However, there was one advisor who I was more than willing to listen to. After Flash had finished his business, the other advisor entered the room, bowing before his Queen. There he was, a handsome fox with a golden collar, a white kilt and a staff. My vizier Nick. His advice was always welcome. With his help, I was able to rule the kingdom the way I did. There was nobody in my court that I trusted or respected more. The fact that he shared the same ideals as I did made it even better. But that was not enough. I had started to develop romantic feelings for him too. It wasn´t easy though, since he wasn´t royalty. That would easily cause some controversy in my court, and especially the priests would most certainly question it since he wasn´t my species either. Still, I cared for my trusted advisor deeply and his devotion for me was impeccable. He even prevented one assassination attempt against me once. Later that night, a traditional dinner feast was held at my palace. The finest drinks, fruits and ambrosia prepared by the palace cook Gideon were served there as I got to watch our best entertainment, from the court jester Finnick goofing around to a beautiful vixen belly dancer. These kinds of feasts happened occasionally in my kingdom. After eating, I was ready to enter my bedchamber. I told my guards to leave me, but ordered Nick to join me since I needed my vizier´s advice. At my bedchamber was also a large balcony that had the best view in the entire city. Nick joined me there. The moon and the stars had already lit up the sky gloriously. They shined even more than my golden jewelry. Nick took me by the paw as he looked to the sky. He was possibly the first mammal in my kingdom to ever see this sight in my room besides me. With nobody to bother us or tell us no, I wanted to give in to my feelings. I didn´t say anything, the way I looked at him confessed enough. He understood it too as he smiled at me. Forbidden love or not, we were not going to let it stop us. My vizier was the closest person in my life, and I always felt much happier when he was by my side. Nick looked at me with admiring respect. That was the look of a man who had seen something truly beautiful. I leaned closer to him. Something was burning inside me hotter than the sands. He certainly was different from the royalty that had proposed to me before. Nick understood and cared about mistress deeply. Whenever I had trouble ruling, I´d turn to his side first. As I leaned myself to the edge of the balcony for a better view, I could hear him whisper something to my ear. His true feelings for me. I felt like bursting. A devoted fox like him had definitely earned my love in return after standing by my side for so many years. Gently, I hugged his handsome waist. It didn´t take long until we shared an affectionate kiss. It was an unlikely romance, sure. But it came clearly from the heart and not from the instinct or power games. Just two special souls meant for each other. We stayed in the spot for a very long time, because we didn´t know whether this would be the last moment in our unlikely romance. That is when I woke up. I was here back at our apartment at Grand Pangolin Arms, as usual. Next to me in bed was a copy of a romantic adventure novel set in Ancient Egypt. I had been reading that recently, so I guess that explains a lot. Nick was there too, snoring calmly in his sleep. My dear fox was back with me, with nobody to stand in our way in real world. And I´m honestly glad it´s this way. I don´t need power to make the world a better place. Just a place in the world where I can do it, with important people around me to care about. That is what I´ve got in my life so far, and I´m pretty content with it. Even if the whole world was an open book before me, it would all feel empty without Nick. Without him, everything I´ve achieved wouldn´t feel that special. He means so much to me. As long as I had my career on track and him in my life, I was happy. A simple rabbit like me wouldn´t demand for anything bigger. I went back to sleep with Nick. As I came to his embrace, I nuzzled him a bit just so he could notice me and wrap his loving arms around me. He did so, and I fell asleep in peace again. Just me in my dear Nick´s arms. Because that was the one place where I could truly feel like a Queen. Category:Stories that take place in a dream Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV